


Over the Edge

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Banshee!Chase, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Myth AU, Suicide, la llarona inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Frantic with Banshee!ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: Mythology AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 9





	Over the Edge

Oh god...what had he done? What had he done?

Their wails still rang in his ears, mingling with the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below. He hadn’t even heard their bodies hit the surface, nor had he seen them go under the water. They had just disappeared between one blink and the next, eyes tear-filled and terrified, little arms reaching out for him desperately. Calling for their  _ Daidí _ , for their  _ Mam _ . 

Chase dropped to his knees, peering into the frothy grave below him, the ever-churning ocean unrepentant as it beat against the cliffside, a rhythm as steady and thunderous as Chase’s heart. The wind tore furiously at his clothes, chilling him to the bone, but he felt nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. His body was empty, a shell, containing a deep black nothingness that was as endless as his grief. 

He had done this. He had done this to them. 

The realization brought forth a pain that Chase had never experienced before. It was more crushing than seeing his wife with a stranger in their bed, more aching than the first time she threatened to leave. It put to shame every drunken night he sat and cried, his only companion the last empty liquor bottle in his hand. Something was squeezing his heart, crushing it until it was nothing but a bloody pulp. A scream tore itself out of his body, a wail so shrill and filled with pain it shook the sky and scared the fog that was rolling in. 

Frantically Chase scrambled over the edge of the cliff after his children. 


End file.
